<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rinne dies real by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452679">rinne dies real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cocaine, DONT READ PLEASE, Drugs, Funeral, I SWEAERADSAGRGS, IM BEGGINGGGGGGGDSF, Intervention, Murder, THE STYLE IS OBVIOU, dont, im crying, im so sorry, joke, this is ironic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rinne needs coke money anfds Asks his friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO SORRY I FOUND THIS ISN MY NOTES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rine cried at niki door. " NIKI PLZ MORE MONEY................ MY COCAINE ADDICTION NEEDS TO BE SUPPLIEDCDF.'' He screamed. "No" niki say while cooking. "I wil;l lioterakky@fuck u rn " Uhhh rinne say. then Mayoi walk in. "H-Hi' He say. "hi" niki say . "I WILL LITERALLY DIE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME MONEY TO SUPPLU MY COCSIAINE ADDIVCTION..." Rin cry. "C-Cocaine?! Rinne t-thats so bad for u....: ;;;"" Mayo say. "SHUT UP. CRAZY ROUUULET" then he get sent to the @rehab scenter. </p><p>"hi" say arashui (shes the therpaist . "EHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YLUOU WANT. I WAS LITERALLY HAVING A GOOD TIME YALL KILLIN MY VIABE." rinne yell and throw chair. '\" THIS IS WHY MOM DOEST LOVE YOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cries Hiiro (rin broter() "UR ADOPTED" say rinne as he does the fortnite dance called the flose. "Um....." mayoi. "soo..... why r we here 2day!" say Queen arashi (stan knights) "Ah... Rinnes cocainHe addiction is getting out of hand.........." Speaks Nikiiki. "Ohhh i c." arash. Rinne yells anger in and grabs Nicki "Lets get out of here wifey!" And runs away. :""so muhc for an intervention........................." say arashi. "i-0im so sorry its all my fauly. WAHHHHH WAHHH" mAyoi died. hiiro is sobbing in a corcer. "k..kiss of li....f...e...." Aira died in a car accident with tasutmi so he is lonely now so is uhhh mayopii but hed s fucked so he probably didnt care and moved on to shibnonbu. "hay gurl." say mika and they leave.<br/>
later:</p><p>"hi" say rinne to Niki :"Hi..." say niki. they then fuc after rinne dioes 3 lines off nikis chest . Thrn they dance and party after s*x and ummmmmmm mayoi watches. "i-im so horrible.... i couldnt even save him..... hes so. out of it" say mayo. "ur sO SEXY NIKI. I MEAN IT U SHOULD LIKE IDK GIVE ME HEAD." and then stuff happends</p><p>at the end of the night rines ohouse exploded inyo nothingness and mayoi, niki and rinne died. arashi and Mika lived happily ever after.;The end</p><p>it wont le tm e copty paste the ltyrics to carzy roullette so imagine that faintly playing as rinnes house burns down and the fire deparrtment rolls in as arashi ;lights a cigareytes anf watches with disappiontment. "i always knew that boy was no good....."  she say blowing smoke. "sily boys....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>r u enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the day started same sas an y other. arashi woke up and got redy for the funerual of her deere friends Nikcki and rain and moayi . she hasd already loosen Aira and jesus so she was kind of sad. she put on a black dressathta looked like pretty and mika grabbed her ass. "OMG mika chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and blushed VERY hard. "d'not worey m lady. am jus grabin de as." he whisper as she poke her finger together you know the shy thing. "o-ok... u so amture...." she say. "ya i kno" he say. then shu walk in. :"What the fuck. Non." Th e Shu say. "OMG SHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screachmes arashi. they murder shu/. "NArucha.n m ladye... wha we gon a d o...." Mika say as he smiles. "It do not madder mika.... he abusived you....." she say as take his hand. she threw her cigarte te and did the steoppy on it thingy idk i saw my dad doi t a lot what do i even call thtat you get what i mean she put out her smoke with her shoe do u get it............ </p><p>at the Funuara;</p><p>"We aare gathered here today to celebrate the Death of mayoi ASsaye . Rine amagi. AAnd nickki minjaj. " speak s the Eichi,. "They are dead. Ok! que the music." and then fine preforms music. every one is dancing and having a god time when ......... RINNE STANDS UP!!!!!!!!! "WHAt. The,. fuck. " says lKoga. "HEY GUYS IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WOULD NOT MISS THE OARTY FOR THE DEATH OGF ME XD" Heveryone frowns and look s at eachtohe r awkwardly and u can hear crickets. "ummmm rinne we kinda didnt want u hear..." Says ritsu. he then dfalls aslep. "WHAT...." rinne yells as he stars fort knight dancing. the cocaine has effected his hearing. "Its ok guys just like pretend hes not there idk dont give him monye or drugs..." syays arashi. "WOOOOOO CRAZY Y  ROU" Makoto hits his limit and brutally muirders Rinne. stabbing him 69 times in front of everyone no one cared and they all kept dancing. "WOOOOO GOO WHEAT THIN!!!" say izumi and they all dace again. Rinne die/. the end</p><p> </p><p>"mika..... oh my mika..." say arashi as she cooks. "Y a naru cha m? " he speaks with his ugly raymond eyes. "We are murdersers now............ we must live the true ciriminal life." To be contonued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>